


The Perfect Gift

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Genevieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve has no idea what to get Jared for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This idea came to me when my boyfriend and I were talking today. So thanks a bunch babe! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jared needed a lot of things in his life. He was blessed to have all of those needs filled.

However, like many of us, he wanted things too. Genevieve just didn't know WHAT.

She knew Jared like she knew the back of her hand. But the man already had what he put on his Christmas list curteosy of his friends (i.e. Jensen) and other family members. She, however, had yet to get him a gift that was suitable.

Sighing, she closed her laptop and thought long and hard for a few minutes. Finally she looked down at her big stomach and mumbled, "You got any ideas?"

Of course, her son didn't answer. And even if he could, it would only be a kick anyway.

And what do you know, Jared himself walks into the room. He sees his wife's sour face and immediately frowns. "What's wrong Gen?"

Genevieve decided that she should just come out with it. So she stood up and lightly punched his arm. "Just tell me what you want this year! I can't find anything!"

Jared tilted his head, thinking. Then he smiled, and went into the living room. He took a bow from their gift wrapping stuff and went back over to her.

"What does a bow have to do with--" Genevieve stopped when Jared put the bow on her stomach. "Uh...Jared, what was that for?"

Jared kissed her forehead and murmured, "Baby, you already gave me the best gifts I could ever ask for." he lightly poked at the stomach, "You and him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays (Merry Christmas!)


End file.
